


Fallen Angels

by insanevaleska



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanevaleska/pseuds/insanevaleska
Summary: Moved from asylum to asylum. Been in solitary confinement and isolation for three years. Finally able to meet other patients in her newest asylum, Y/N meets a certain ginger maniac.





	Fallen Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I'd really, really love some prompts or requests from anyone who reads this. I'll literally write anything you asked me to (unless it's extremely graphic or triggering, or has nothing to do with Gotham characters). Requests for Jerome x reader are preferred, but I'll write any Gotham pairing to be honest. Please comment if you have one! Enjoy :)

Loco. Maniac. Sick bitch. Psychopath. Batshit. Mental. Words that were spat at you your whole life, but were all just water off a ducks back. Nothing bothered you anymore, you were immune to the abuse.

Medication. Shrinks. Asylum after asylum. Shock therapy. Thousands of methods they used to try to fix you, but worked just as much as trying to hammer into an indestructible object. You were unfixable.

Handcuffs. Ropes. Chains. Straight jackets. Padded rooms. 24 hour supervision. So much security, but you always managed to escape. Always. Like clockwork; you get locked up, the next week you're up and about.

Except for this time.

Arkham Asylum was known for its purely insane and deranged patients, residing on the outskirts of Gotham City – a city notorious for crime and wrongdoings. That's exactly where you sat now, locked away in a dingy cell, your arms tightened around your body in a suffocating straight jacket and a wicked grin on your face as you stared at your newest therapist. Cowering under your intense gaze, the Doctor filed her notes unnecessarily.

"So, doc, tell me about yourself," You leaned forward on the table, a thoughtful look in your eye, noticing her shaky hands and smirking, "You a trainee or something? You seem terrified! Or is it just me?"

"I-I'm new to Gotham, and to the job," The Doctor looked into your deranged eyes for a second, but very quickly looked away, scared to aggravate you.

"Hmm, I can tell, my other therapists actually looked me in the eye," You scoffed, anger building quickly at the lack of respect. Terrified, the doctor's gaze snapped to yours and you held it for a few seconds, before letting out a bellowing laugh.

"Oh, doc, I'm only kidding!" You couldn't help but cackle at her petrified expression, "You should've seen your face!"

"I-Please, lets just get to your therapy," She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, "Do you know the medication you currently take? Or how much?"

"Hmm..." You faked a thinking pose, "Medication doesn't work on me, sweet pea, I don't take them anymore. Ooh, but if you could get me some of those pink pills I was given a while ago, they made me feel fuzzy."

"Miss Y/L/N, I'm sorry but if you don't take any medication, then how do you propose you'll get any better?" The Doctor questioned in almost disbelief, both fascinated and terrified by you.

"Better? Doc! I'm the best I'll ever be, and have ever been! I don't want to get better," You shook your head, "All you normal people are just trapped. Trapped in a mental prison, it's called sanity. You all live by rules, all of which restrict you from having real fun. Ever robbed a bank? My, the thrill is incredible!"

"How do you think I can help you, if you don't want to be helped?" asked the Doctor in an exasperated sigh.

"You know what'll help, doc? I wanna be in with people. I haven't seen a single person other than guards and therapists for 3 years. Isolation just fuels my insanity, yet you people think it's dandy for my mind. It ain't. I wanna see people," You leaned forward once more, your face stone cold serious and pleading.

"I'll see what I can do."

———

"You've got 30 minutes, you try anything on anyone and you're in shock therapy for the next month," A gruff voice whispered in your ear as you were yanked towards a wide metal gate, imprisoning a large group of patients, who just sat around talking, eating and laughing. Excited, you squealed and nodded at the guard, purely ecstatic to be able to talk to people like you for the first time in years.

Suddenly, with a loud beep, the gates opened and you were shoved inside, the restraints finally freeing your hands from behind your back. Everybody's eyes were on you as you stood there, a huge grin on your lips as you waved at every one.

"Who's that?" Greenwood mumbled to Jerome, who shrugged and stared at you in awe.

"I don't know, but she looks insane," Jerome smirked, almost pouncing from his seat, across the table, to stand beside you, "Hi, gorgeous, I'm Jerome."

"Hiya, Jerome, the name's Y/N," You held your hand out to shake and he took it instantly.

"You're new here?" He asked curiously, dragging you to a seat by your wrist and jumping over the table to sit opposite you. You smirked, he was lovely.

"Barely. Been a few weeks, but I've been in 9 asylums before this place," You fake yawned, then grinned at Jerome, who happily returned the gesture.

"9? Doll, that's incredible," He gasped, placing his chin in his hand and staring at you, "What are you in for?"

"Murdered my parents, then my boyfriend, well, ex, then the bitch he cheated on me with, also four cops, three therapists and two guards," You counted on your fingers, "GCPD want me in the grave, but I got chucked in here instead."

Speechless, Jerome just simply gazed at you, his mind racing at a thousand miles per hour. You were perfect, a twisted angel in his eyes, "You're insane, doll. You're really bad."

"Mhmm, and that's how I like it," You kicked your legs up onto the chair next to you and leaned back, "Why'd they put you in here, ginger?"

"Killed mommy," He shrugged, not wanting to talk about himself for too long because he had some burning questions for you.

"Snap!" You shot up straight and smiled widely at Jerome, causing him to grin back at you, a twisted grin that made your heart spin, "You know, you're the first person I've spoken to in 3 years, besides therapists and guards."

"3 years? I'm flattered, doll," Jerome was taken aback by you, completely and utterly fascinated, "Where were you for so long?"

"Isolation. Solitary confinement. In and out of a lot of shock therapy," You shrugged.

"Why?"

"They say I'm a threat, because I tried to attack some guards when I got to the first 6 asylums. They tried to lock me up, what else am I gonna do? Plus, they called me crazy," You argued nonchalantly, pouting.

"But you are crazy, doll, we all are!" Jerome let out a breathy cackle, making you smirk. You loved his laugh, it was really contagious.

"Hmm, but people who ain't crazy have no right to call me that! They call me crazy, I'll give 'em crazy. Simple," You laid back in your chair and smirked.

"You're an angel, doll. A really fucked up angel, but an angel nonetheless," Jerome leaned in towards you, and you did the same, both of you wearing the same smirk.

"Fallen angels, ginger. Kicked outta Heaven for fighting against the system," You looked towards his lips and your smirk grew.

"Fallen angels, hmm, I like that. We gonna get outta here, doll, then we can wreak havoc together," Jerome suggested, somehow leaning closer to you, his steady breaths hitting your face softly.

"Can't wait, ginger, just wait around for me, gonna take a bit of convincing for them to let me out again," You giggled, your eyes drifting to his lips again, they just looked so kissable.

"I'll wait, doll, because it'll be worth it. I know it will."

Jerome's smile faltered for a second as he noticed you glancing towards his lips and he began to look at yours, admiring just how beautiful they were. Leaning in slowly, he closed his eyes and awaited the feeling of your lips against his. However, he never got to, because as soon as your lips were millimetres apart, your name was called loudly from the gate.

"Y/N Y/L/N, time's up!"

Opening your eyes, you glared at the guards before turning back to Jerome, smiling widely as you pecked his cheek quickly, standing up.

"Wait around for me, ginger, and we'll show Gotham exactly what crazy means," You told him as the guards came behind you and yanked your arms around your back, pulling you away from the dreamy red-head as the handcuffs clicked into place.

"I'll wait, doll, but don't be too long!" He called back to you, smirking as he watched you left.

When the gates finally shut and you were dragged out of sight, Jerome was left thinking;

Where the hell had you been all his life?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
